


When You're Gone

by OperationFCC



Series: Sheith Month Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Galaxy Garrison, Hurt, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Voltron, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperationFCC/pseuds/OperationFCC
Summary: Commander Iverson pushes Keith over the edge.(For Sheith Month!)





	When You're Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Month Entry #1 on Tumblr! The prompt is "Yes, sir." I hope you guys enjoy it!

The students filed out of the flight simulation chamber in an orderly fashion, their hushed murmurs bouncing from mouth to mouth as they threw glances ranging from wary to judgmental at one Keith Kogane.  He ignored them, staring straight ahead and wanting nothing more than to lock himself inside of his bunker and shut out their callous whispers and prying eyes.  

But Keith was never so lucky.

Trailing at the back of the crowd, it was easy for Iverson to intercept his path, stepping in between him and the door.  Hands behind his back, the commander stood tall and imposing as his gaze bore down on the lone cadet.

“I’m warning you, Kogane.”  Iverson took a step closer to Keith, leaning down so there was little space between their faces.  

Keith squared his shoulders, indignation hardening his features as he stared his commanding officer in the eyes.

“Mouth off to me like that again, and you’re finished here,” Iverson growled.  When the cadet didn’t respond right away, he added, “Are you hearing me, Kogane?”

“Yes,” he answered as a searing burst of hate flared inside of his chest.  There was something more to the man in front of him than people realized -- Keith was sure of it.  Under that already abrasive and dispassionate exterior was a damned viper; this son of a bitch was hiding something.  They all were.  

Iverson’s eyes narrowed into a piercing glare.  “‘Yes,’  _ what _ , cadet?”

Keith’s jaw ached as he hissed the words through gritted teeth, “Yes… Sir.”

The commander shook his head and erected his posture, breathing out a curt, humorless chuckle through his nose.   He raked a disdainful gaze down Keith’s face.  “Do yourself a favor and clean up your act, or you’re going to end up just like that boyfriend of yours -- cold and dead in the void of space.”

Keith couldn’t be sure if that was an insult to Shiro’s skill or an actual threat.  He couldn’t tell if that was a disgusted grimace or cruel smirk that twisted Iverson’s lips as he spoke.

Whatever it may have been, it was wiped right off of Iverson’s face when Keith’s fist cracked against his left eye and laid him out unconscious on the floor.  Keith’s heart pounded inside of his heaving chest, his knuckles throbbing painfully from the impact as he stared down at his grave mistake.

His time at the garrison had been growing thin for awhile now, and it made it difficult for him to regret what he’d just done.  Maybe he’d regret it later; maybe never.  He wasn’t sure.

There was only one thing Keith was truly certain of, and he’d known it for some time -- with Shiro gone, he just didn’t belong here anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on Tumblr!
> 
> Username: sword-and-sheith


End file.
